joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Minecraft Mods (Verse)
Summary Mods (short for modifications) are anything that changes Minecraft's game content from what it originally was. Most mods add content to the game to alter gameplay, change the creative feel, or give the player more options in how they interact with the Minecraft world. Most people who create mods for Minecraft (known as modders) use Minecraft Coder Pack and either ModLoader or Minecraft Forge to do so. Some mods may be bigger expansions, others add more settings and options to optimize speed, graphics, or gameplay of the game. Server mods or plugins mainly give server admins more options and ease of use, and most mods for single-player have a server version that allows or optimizes the mod in multiplayer. Although if you only want to make serious profile about other characters, instead of joke profiles of characters. Also if you wants to choose your favorite mods to save in your minecraft world for adventure or uninstalling, whatever if you wants. (Psst... Please doesn't wanna to shut down your computer that your minecraft mod got corrupt.) You can read more info about Minecraft Mods: Here Minecraft Mobs Wikia: Here Minecraft Mods Showcase on Youtube: Here Power of The Verse Varies based on the characters involved. Lots of scaling involved due to Minecraft to a lesser extent. Supporters and Opponents of the Verse Supporters *DerpyLulu (He loved to played Minecraft with Mods because of reasons that he planned to build new places for adventure in the future when he has his dream to make his own youtube channel if you are wondering to ask him about things. Yes he do support this verse.) *Volcatharsis *Inksaness (I LOVE MINECRAFT AND MINECRAFT MODS! I would want to play it with mods someday.) *Zevnithy li Zevnigirusu(Oh God) Neutral * Opponents * Characters Profiles *Mutant Creatures Mutant Creeper Mutant Zombie Mutant Snow Golem Mutant Enderman Mutant Skeleton *Mobtalker The Author Cupa The Creeper Girl Andr The EnderGirl Skeleton Girl Yaebi The Zombie Girl Slime Girl Snow Girl Iron Girl Spider Girl Cave Girl Sliverfish Girl *Fake Ores ModI Fake Ores Ore Boss Player Hunter Flyer Demon Mutant Monster Black Mage Nope Guy Stalker *Primitive Mobs Treasure Slime Bewitched Tome Haunted Tool Summoner Rocket Creeper Festive Creeper Support Creeper Lily Lurker Mother Spider Baby Spider Brain Slime Mimic Skeleton Warrior Blazing Juggernaut Trollager Flame Spewer Gobin Harpy Void Eye *Weird Mobs Big Ear Butter Monger Cyclops Man Fat Man Knife Man Potion Stick Spider Creeper Terror Trickster Distorted Man Tall Man Trinitope Vest Creeper Villager Head Wither Creeper *Farlanders Mod Mystic Enderman Ender Guardian Ender Golem Fanmade Enderman Rebel Farlander Ender Titan *The Titans Mod Executor Dragon (Clarigatio) = WIP in official mod Witherzilla (Regenator) Iron Golem Titan Snow Golem Titan (Anyone can edit it if you wants to add more.) Verses that was owned Orespawn Grimore of Gaia 3 Twilight Forest Titans Mod (More...? You can think to add more.) Category:Verse page Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Minecraft Category:Modded Minecraft Category:We'll just call it a collab